


REBIRTH

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	REBIRTH

Among the stars she sails  
waiting to be unveiled  
future and past  
united at last  
the journey resumes its path

He's in the captains chair  
wond'ring what lies out there  
Spock at his side  
along for the ride  
the universe theirs to share

All the travelers bold  
now sadly are growing old  
friends from our past  
our memories will last   
the future now ours to mold


End file.
